Discretion
by schritttempo
Summary: Meredith's and Evan's third date takes place in Mer's bedroom.It's the morning after and Meredith is freaked out by Lorne's behavior. Takes place before and after the episodes The Lost Boys and The Hive. *Contains rather graphic scenes*


**Title:** Discretion 1/2

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** girl!McKay/Lorne

**Rating:** NC-17 (M)

**Warnings:** eh, sex obviously

**Summary:** Meredith's and Evan's third date takes place in Mer's bedroom.

It's the morning after and Meredith is freaked out by Lorne's behavior. Takes place before and after the episodes The Lost Boys and The Hive.

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictional; I make no money with this. The characters belong to someone being less me.

#

Mer moaned when Evan's sex entered her body from beneath. He dug his fingers painfully into her hips and started thrusting up into her. Mer had braced herself against his chest, her nails leaving angry red marks...

On their 3rd date Mer had taken Evan directly to bed, not bothering to think about etiquette and morals. He was her boyfriend and while groping and kissing and some rather heavy petting sessions in the Jumper Bay and the labs had been nice, she was a woman. Who had certain _needs._

Apparently so did Evan. As soon as she had pulled him forcefully into her quarters and locked the door he had squeezed her in all the right places and may have said something like

'Oh god, I want you' – something, Mer was sure, every woman really liked to hear once in a while.

'Bed bed bed bed' she kept repeating like an idiot and she groaned loudly when Evan grabbed her ass and squeezed it. He lifted her up and she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him again while he carried her awkwardly towards the bed.

He stopped for a second and smiled at her. 'You ready?'

Mer looked confused and opened her mouth to ask _Ready for what?_ when Evan all but threw her on the matress.

They giggled like teenagers. 'From which porn movie did you got that? Because I have to tell you, it's not sexy. At all.'

Evan grinned. 'As if you didn't liked it.'

He started fumbling with her blouse until she slapped his hands away.

'Let's be practical for a second, while we can still think' she commanded and started undoing the buttons herself. She stopped when Evan stared at her exposed breasts and probably the red la perla bra (mail ordered, special delivery).

Mer narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Evan's face.

'I know I know, those are pretty impressive but if you are not naked in 30 seconds I'm gonna look for another Air Force Pilot willing to do me!'

All movement stopped and the both whinced.

'I'm sorry. Really! That was... a bad choice of threat. You know what I mean. I... er- I'm meaning to say that you're my boyfriend and that I love you and that I want you and that I need to be fucked by you. _Only, exclusively, by you._ Now, please?'

She blushed and Evan's face lit up with a smile.

'That, my love, can be arranged.' he said in a husky whisper that made Mer feel all gooey inside. Evan started undressing again and almost ripped his own shirt off in his overeagerness.

When he had reached his jeans and pulled them down, together with his shorts Mer could no longer concentrate on undressing herself. She stared at him.

'God you are so sexy. Really, this must be a dream...' she said and practially jumped him.

They tumbled upon the mattress again and started touching and grinding and kissing again.

'And? Still thinking this is a dream?' Evan asked her between kisses.

Meredith chuckled. 'Yes. This feels pretty similar to a dream I had last week. Only that you where oiled and like really really tan and we where in a tent in the desert and _ohhhh_-'

Nope, _that_ didn't happen in her dream.

Evan smirked. Meredith had just entered the mess and he was pretty sure that she was glowing. She was dressed in her usual pants and blue shirt but her hair, curlier than ever told stories of hours spend in bed. _With him._

He got up from his spot next to Dr Parrish and sorted himself into the line behind her.

'Good morning Doctor McKay.' He murmured into her neck.

She didn't turn around but he knew she was blushing.

'Good morning Major Lorne.' she answered dutiful but glared at him.

They had agreed on being discrete about their liason. Intimate involvement. Relationship.

Whatever. So far it had worked. The occasional meetings for breakfast/lunch/dinner were all harmless and only a few people (Carson, Laura, Radek, Ronon and maybe Teyla) knew that she and Evan were more that just colleagues or friends.

And here he was, Evan Lorne her gorgeous new boyfriend, sniffing her hair. In public!

'Can I speak with you for a second?' she asked and kept her voice down. A few of her minions stood behind them in the line but made a point of not making direct eye contact. No need to get snapped at before work.

She put her still empty tablet down and before he could say anything, Mer grabbed Evan and pulled him with her to the coffee stand. She looked around to check if anybody was watching them but it was 0642 and just a dozen people sat around or waited in the line.

'What the hell are you doing?' she hissed at Evan.

Evan shrugged. 'What? I was only greeting you.'

'No you were not. You were _sniffing_ me! I thought we had-' she stopped and cleared her throat, lowering her voice once more.

'I thought we had agreed on being _discrete._' Meredith growled when Evan started laughing.

'Mer, what is this? Am I not allowed to talk to you outside of your bedroom or what? I thought after last night we'd-'

'Morning Lorne, McKay. Any coffe left for the rest of us?'

Mer and Evan both jumped. Of course John had to choose this moment to get his coffee. Since when was he awake before 9 am anyway?

'Good morning John. I'm sure Mer-eh-_Doctor McKay_ here left you some coffee. Excuse me. I have to write the duty roster for my CO.' Evan smirked at John who declined his head.

Mer huffed. Evan had called her _Doctor McKay._ That hurt but she had started it, hadn't she?

'Well I have to do some highly imporant ...work.' she said breezily and stalked away.

John smirked. 'Good morning to you too, Mer. Nice to see you. Have a great day!' he hollered after her and both men watched her leave.

'Did I mention that you are the best Major ever? And irreplaceable and definitely under-paid?' John gave Lorne his best pouty look and waggled his eyebrows.

Evan snorted. 'Irreplaceable my ass. Only because no one else would do your paperwork for you, John. And you could mention the under-paid part to General Landry once in a while.'

Evan left the mess shortly after downing a cup of coffee and taking two bites out of a sandwich and still felt hollow.

#

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
